What a git
by Arukewari
Summary: Harry makes a stupid wager and ends up under the Dining Hall tables with a bare Malfoy in front of him. Extreme mature sexual content and under the table shagging. Warning: Slash, LEMON


_A/N Lemon fic Warning: Boy on boy blah blah… under the table shagging. voyeurism-ish. Disclaimer: I own nothing, Everything belongs to their rightful owner. _

_I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)_

* * *

_What a git. _

Harry inwardly groaned to himself as he twisted backwards to avoid the foot flying towards his jaw. It was rather odd how every little sound from every inconsequential conversation seemed to be amplified under the table. The tablecloth prevented anyone from seeing him, but Harry didn't even think of eavesdropping on the Slytherins. Because he, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was crouched under the Slytherin designated table in the Great Hall, getting ready to suck off Draco Malfoy.

The thought caused heat to creep up his face.

_It had started in Potions. Neville had spilt his newt eyes, Seamus had exploded his cauldron into smithereens, Parkinson had cackled at Hermione, Malfoy had sneered at Ron and Snape had turned a blind eye. Typical, really._

_Narrowing his eyes at the decidedly fudge colour of his potion, Harry had flicked through the copy of 'Advanced Potions' when Draco had knocked into his shoulder and smirked, "How's your scar, Potty? It must be, what, a whole week since you were in the hospital wing, that's a record for you, isn't it?"_

_With a loud curse, Harry had lunged at him, feeling his anger at being mocked continuously for the past six years burst out of him. The slimy professor, git extraordinaire, had decided Detention was the best way to go, and with none other than prefect Malfoy to supervise him._

_Somehow, the two boys had ended up daring each other that whoever caught the snitch first could order the loser to do one thing they must complete before the night was over …or else._

A terrible idea, come to think of it.

Harry splayed his hand on Draco's right knee and watched Draco slide forward on the wooden bench and spread his legs. He wondered how no one else at the table noticed, weren't these Slytherins supposed to be on guard and alert?

Hiking up the green robes, the fabric bunching up on Malfoy's thighs so that his legs were on display, Harry stared determinedly at the curve of his calf. He ran a trembling finger through the pale, almost white hair sprinkled on his legs.

Harry swallowed thickly. He had never, ever done this before. Not to a girl, let alone a guy. Sure he had wanked, but always with thoughts of big-breasted females from Seamus' porn or over Ginny, once. Something he was not going to mention to anyone lest it gets back to Ron. Malfoy shifted impatiently, jolting Harry back to the present.

Harry circled his fingers over Malfoy's ankle, running them up his legs, dipping an index finger into the crease of his knee before smoothing his hands over his inner thigh. Quickly he retraced his path. His hand had been much too close to Malfoy's bits for his liking.

_You're going to be sucking his cock and you're worried about that?_ Harry let a small breathless chuckle escape his lips.

"What was that?"

Harry froze at Zabini's drawl.

After a moment Zabini let himself be drawn back into his previous conversation, Pansy shrieked about a Daniel something while and Malfoy seemed to have chosen to ignore Zabini in favour of disposing himself of his silk boxers.

Harry sighed in relief until he noticed what exactly Malfoy had removed. He swallowed then stared, then swallowed again. His cock was fully erect, the tip a darkening shade of pink. He was long, longer than Harry, though the girth was slightly less than his own.

It was almost as though Harry had finally come to the realisation that Malfoy was indeed a guy, and that this was nothing like the porn he's seen. He was at lost as to what to do. As though sensing Harry's apprehension, Malfoy lifted the hand on his knee to place it directly over the crown of his cock.

Harry froze. His hand was on someone else's cock. On _Malfoy_'s cock. And he didn't know what to do. And he hated it. He wanted to get out of here and wished he didn't have such the Gryffindor pride stopping him from bolting. Shit. His first time touching another person this intimately was supposed to be with someone special… it was supposed to be with a _girl_. Malfoy was ruining his life.

Experimentally, with his eyes closed, Harry ran his index finger along the bottom of Malfoy's cock, tracing the vein there. The action made a certain blond git gasp softly, and Harry felt a sort of vindictive pleasure. Sure, he wasn't going to be able to pull out on blowing Malfoy, but if he must do it, he was going to make sure he would make Malfoy groan and writhe and come so violently that every Slytherin, heck, everyone in the Hall would think that the Ice Prince had been wanking under the table at dinner.

With that thought in mind, he leisurely started pumping his hand up and down Malfoy's shaft, pulling back the foreskin. The position was awkward, especially with the bunched up robe lying heavily on his wrist but it was oddly satisfying. When Malfoy's inner thighs quivered with barely restrained desire, Harry felt his own dick hardening between his thighs.

Not because he was aroused. Just… because. He ignored the niggling thought that he may possibly be enjoying this, now even more set on making Malfoy shout in pleasure and run away in mortification.

Unfortunately, not a single sound had escaped Malfoy's lips since that tiny gasp.

Harry stopped his hand motion and brought it to his face, looking at his cum slicked fingers. Tentatively, he brought two of his fingers to his mouth and sucked, blushing as the bitter tang registered in his mind. What was he doing?... Did he like it?

A very small, minuscule voice in the back of his mind said ,yes, oh fuck yes. With a small shake of his head, Harry tilted his head forward and inhaled the heady scent that was purely Malfoy. Flicking his tongue out, he licked the pre-cum leaking from Malfoy's slit and smirked as the latter shifted impatiently, silently begging Harry to get on with it.

Harry knew that if he was going to make Malfoy lose control he was going to have to do a little more, so, calling upon his Gryffindor bravery he took Malfoy's length into this mouth.

His cock was hot and heavy, throbbing against Harry's tongue. The pulse echoed in Harry's trousers and he sucked slowly; for some unknown reason, he wanted to take his time.

_Are you really going to let denial stop you from putting your hand on your own dick_? The small voice in his head asked incredulously, and his answer was a resounding 'no'.

Harry fumbled with his own robes and belt and zip (wishing his had chosen to leave off the trousers like Malfoy had done) before he could finally free his own cock to the open air. There was an instant of relief before the ache returned.

Bloody fuck! His hand furiously pumped his cock, his head bobbing up and down the length of Malfoy's shaft, the tip hitting the back of his throat when Malfoy canted his hips forward at the same time Harry bent down. He wanted to shove his cock in Malfoy's tight arse and make him scream. Instead Harry inched his tanned fingers between Malfoy's arse cheeks, brushing the twitching ring muscles at his entrance. Malfoy arched into it and Harry removed his mouth from his cock, switching his hands so that the fingers splattered with cum were the ones prodding at his entrance.

A single digit slid in, causing Malfoy to freeze. Harry gently dropped his head back onto Malfoy's cock, taking him back into his mouth to distract him from the sting. It was weird how he suddenly _cared_ about the guy who had forced him onto his knees in the first place. He slowly pumped the finger, his wrist trapped between the bench and Malfoy's arse.

As though realizing Harry couldn't move his hand, Malfoy started grinding onto the finger. Harry pushed another finger past that tight ring of muscle and pumped them slowly, making Draco squirm and push back against them with small movements.

Harry gasped harshly, eyeing Malfoy's cock when he wasn't sucking it and watching Malfoy trying to impale himself harder onto his fingers. His neglected cock was dripping, but he didn't complain, feeling like he could come just by watching the display in front of him.

Harry grinned around Draco's cock in satisfaction, eyeing the white-knuckled grip Draco had on the side of the front of the bench. He'd not heard a sound from him up above, though. How Draco could remain silent, he had no idea.

"Draco, are you alright? You look a bit flushed."

Harry felt the pulse of magic thrum through the air before Malfoy answered Pansy. He swore.

_Did that bloody git set up a silencing spell around himself?_

Merlin, no wonder Harry hadn't heard a single moan escape Malfoy's lips.

At the sound of laughter circling the table, Malfoy obviously decided against the need for discretion. He shoved Harry back before sliding under the table with him.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" Harry hissed at the blond.

Malfoy raised a haughty eyebrow, shrugged, then settled himself on Harry's laps, the latter with his back against the cold floor.

"Trust me Potter, no one cares," he whispered in his ears.

"No one cares that what? you're clearly intending to be fucked? Of course they bloody _care_ mgmff..."

Malfoy slammed their lips together, attempted to shove his tongue down Harry's throat, and the two boys reveled in the new tastes and textures as they explored each others' mouths. Gasping, Malfoy came up for air then bent low to align his lips to Harry's ear, lowering his voice to a husky timbre.

"I was actually thinking more along the lines of me fucking you."

The brunet voiced his agreement with a low keen; fuck those Sytherin arseholes trying to eat their dinner. Whimpering, Harry threw his head back, exposing his throat to Malfoy's brutal mouth.

"Oh, fuck," Harry moaned.

"At least keep it quiet down there, would you?" Zabini said, sounding bored.

Malfoy let out a small chuckle as heat engulfed Harry's face. With a whispered murmur, he set up a silencing spell around them and smirked down at the flushed, tense body beneath him.

Harry froze as Malfoy slid two digits into his clenching hole. Pumping his length as a distraction, Malfoy dropped his head down to the brunet's chest, nipping and biting the sensitive nipple through the thin shirt. He slowly pumped the finger, searching with impatient probing.

Harry moaned as the blond hit something that sent an electrical current through his lithe frame, and left him panting in the humid air. Fuck, that felt good. He grabbed onto the blond's shoulders, leaving angry red marks on his biceps. Three fingers pumped into him, curling and stretching him.

"M-Malfoy!" Oh, that absolutely felt good. Oh God… Malfoy's breath was on his neck, the wet fabric of his shirt slid against his sensitive nipples sending a jolt through his spine, his cock was painfully hard, dripping with cum. Malfoy scissored his entrance, his own cock swiping a clean track of cum across Harry's thigh.

The blonde continued a spiteful pace, wicked fingers at work as he lubed his own needy length with nothing but precum. Harry grinded his hips into the pumping digits god, yes, yes. He felt the pleasure coiling tightly around his spine and with a low groan Harry repeatedly banged his head onto the floor, writhing and panting.

Grabbing Malfoy's wrist by snaking a hand between his thighs and removing the fingers pumping him, Harry heaved. "In me, _now_."

With a groan, Malfoy lowered his body to line it up with Harry's, his swollen head aligned to the abused entrance. His pale hands settled on Harry's hips, slowly pushing against the prepared entrance and paused. Malfoy looked at the flushed body under him, his body trembling with need and Harry restrained the need to roll his eyes.

"I'm not a girl, get on with it." Harry commanded lifting his hips to the engorged flesh in clear invitation.

Malfoy ignored him, using his leverage to steady Harry's lower body. Slowly, very slowly, he nudged at the pink ring of quivering muscles. God, Harry couldn't believe Malfoy was going this _slow_. Malfoy managed to barely push the swollen head through before Harry, with an irritated huff snapped his hips up, impaling himself completely. Malfoy stilled, unable to move even if had wanted to.

"Fuck, fuck," Harry let out with a mangled sob, his brain overloaded with pain. It felt as though Malfot had torn right through him. "Fuck,_ ow._"

Bad idea. This was such a bad idea. What the fuck was he thinking, losing his virginity under the Slytherin table during dinner time? Fuck he didn't know it was going to hurt so much... oh God of course it was going to hurt, a cock isn't supposed to be shoved up there. Oh fuck...

"Harry, calm down."

Harry's eyes snapped open at the use of his given name by his arch nemesis. Malfoy smirked at the look on the brunet's face then started stroking his arousal, making sure not to move his own body until Harry had gotten used to the feeling of being stretched.

As the pain started to dim slightly, Harry looked up at the mahogany tables. The feeling of being so stretched, so full, encased him. He spread his legs, bending them so his feet were flat on the floor and tried to urge the blond into motion.

Malfoy let out a throaty groan, before his resolve shattered completely. It was too much heat. He rammed into Harry's willing body, length swallowed entirely from head to base, dropping his gaze to watch his cock slide in and out of Harry's hole and groaning at the sight. His hips snapped to hit the bundle of nerves, spot on. Thrusts erratic, Harry was losing his mind, grappling at something to hold onto and meeting Malfoy's thrust by snapping his hips forwards.

"AHg! Gnn...Fuck Malfoy, Malfoy…ahg_ harder_…"

Gripping tanned slim hips with whitened knuckles, Malfoy thrust whole heartedly, impaling Harry again and again at a bruising pace. Harry's moans became more desperate, and he reached for his neglected weeping length, pulling erratically and out of time with Malfoy's thrusts but still setting fire to his surmounting arousal and making his eye's roll back.

"Harry, you're so damn _tight_."

Malfoy plunged harder, driving into him with sporadic thrusts. His eyes shut tightly in concentration, completely enslaved to the hot body engulfing him, over and over.

"Oh god, _god_ Draco!"

With that Harry's eyes widened in awe looking straight at Draco as though surprised, then his eyes rolled back, his body going tense and jerking helplessly beneath Draco's.

Cum spurted on his chest and stomach as he came. The contracting rings of muscles tightened on Malfoy's pounding length, milking him. The smell of sex was heavy in the air and Draco could hear them both panting and the sounds of their skin slapping together. He could feel his climax building in the pit of his stomach, bigger than anything he'd felt before.

"Harry," he choked before he lost control of his thrusting, his hips ramming into Harry's limp body one last time before he went rigid and came harder than he had ever come in his life.

They collapsed together, with Draco toppling on his chest. Completely exhausted, Harry panted heavily then shifted his sweat slicked body so that Draco's spent member slipped out of his abused hole with a slick squish.

It was long minutes later before they were cleaned up and presentable again, but they stayed under the table, Malfoy looking tired but satisfied, and Harry looking mortified, an occasional wince crossing his features when he shifted.

Zabini flipped up the edge of the tablecloth and raised an eyebrow at Malfoy. "Are you planning on joining the rest of us anytime soon?"

"If you insist," Malfoy said sarcastically after undoing the silencing spell.

Harry's gaping mouth sent Malfoy and Zabini into a small fit of laughter. "You, on the hand, might want to stay under here until everyone leaves."

Malfoy smirked at him then hauled himself back onto his seat, looking the very picture of innocence. Grumbling, Harry leaned his head back against Malfoy's legs, knowing he was going to have to stay here a _very_ long time if he had to wait for everyone to leave.

What a _git_.

* * *

_A/N Review…? Please? And please answer my poll on which Harry Potter slash pairing you would like to see in my next fanfic (most likely LEMON), your opinions are greatly appreciated :)_


End file.
